


Tumblr Prompts - Kiss Prompts

by Sorshania



Category: Dragon Age II, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rough Kissing, will update tags as I add chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorshania/pseuds/Sorshania
Summary: Various prompts I got for my OCs.Each chapter has proper tags and summary





	1. Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Varric has invited Fenris and many of his coworkers to celebrate the re-edition of his famous book AND also say Goodbye to Isabela.
> 
> Little did Fenris know, another special person has been invited as well.
> 
> **SET IN MY MODERN AU**

“This is stupid…” the elf grumbled but he still sat down between Isabela and Sebastian. They all sat in a circle, around one empty bottle. Fenris shook his head, wondering again how the Rivani managed to always end up getting what she wanted.

It started innocently enough. Varric had stopped by the coffee shop earlier that day to invite him and Merrill to a “little get together” at his place to celebrate the second edition of his famous book on Kirkwall’s history. Fenris was tempted to refuse but Isabela appeared behind the dwarf and told him he had no choice but to be there. It was her last night in Redcliffe and she wanted to spend some time with her friends. Worse, when he claimed he had to work the morning shift the next day, Lothuial had stepped out from behind the counter to tell him not to worry about it, that she would handle it. And, well, he couldn’t really argue with his boss now, could he?

So, there he was, at Varric’s apartment. At first, it wasn’t so bad; he already knew most of the people and this made everything easier. He even kept away from Anders, not wanting to spoil the evening with another endless argument. The blond man seemed to share his idea, and also stayed away, preferring to hang around Aveline and her husband while Fenris stayed with Varric’s coworkers, Krem and Bull. Merrill and Lavellan sat side by side, trading stories and laughing at Sera’s “Enough with the Elfy Stuff Already!” good natured complaints. Meanwhile, Isabela walked around, talking to everyone.

“Ah! Hawke! Glad you could make it!” Varric’s voice rang through the living room.  
“Yeah! Sorry about that! The editor wanted to go over the plates one last time.”

Fenris was so engrossed in his conversation with Bull, he never heard the front door opens. But the new voice was familiar that he automatically turned to see who has arrived. And froze. So did the man standing in the doorway.

Fenris recovered fast enough to nod at the man, getting a quick grin and slight blush in reply before Isabela squealed and rushed for a hug. He withstood the attack good-naturedly, laughing loudly and folding his tall body to hug the smaller woman before picking her up and spin her around.

Fenris didn’t get a chance to talk to him after that until he sat down to play Isabela’s game, a mix of spinning the bottle and ‘Truth or Dare’.  
“Everyone got it? Good! I’ll start!” Sera grinned and spun the bottle.

Fenris tensed a little, wondering if he had the right idea and if he shouldn’t have gracefully declined, as Varric and Aveline had done. The bottle stopped in front of Lavellan, who raised a single eyebrow at Sera, who cackled. “Excellent! Lavellan… Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Ooooooh… Feeling adventurous, ya? Alright then, spit it! Were you the one who spilled the beans to Grumpy McGrumps?”

It took Fenris a moment to understand the question the blond elf was asking but Lavellan obviously understood her coworker’s speech patterns for she burst out laughing.

“No. I did not. I believe Solas was the one who told him.”  
“Whaa?  
“Ha! Told you!” Varric said from his place on the low couch. “No way she told Goldie, she invested too much in the betting pool.”  
“Varric!” Lavellan objected, still smiling.  
“What? You really thought I wasn’t aware you asked Tiny to bet for you?”  
“Hey hey! Don’t involve me in this!” the Qunari protested, half-serious.  
Lavellan just laughed and leaned forward to spin the bottle.

This set the tone for the rest of the game and everyone was soon laughing and teasing each other. Fenris was surprised to discover he was having a good time. He actually chuckled when Merrill dared Sera to eat one of the Dalish delicacies she had brought with her, and the blond woman to actually like them. Even he had to admit that they were delicious.

“Hawke! Truth or Dare.”  
“Dare. Let’s live a little.”  
“Ooooooh… In this case, I dare you to be locked inside the closet, for 20 minutes, with Mr. Broody over here.” Isabela declared, looking mischievous.  
Hawke just blinked and glanced at Fenris, before looking away, blushing a little. “It’s not a dare if it involves unwilling participants, Bella.”  
“Don’t I get a say in this?” Fenris asked at the same time.  
“You would have refused if I asked you. And Vahn, it’s no use daring you alone; you’re already doing stupid stuff. On a daily basis.”  
“Hey!” 

Fenris scoffed and stood up. “They’ll keep pestering us until we do it.” He explained when Hawke made no move to follow. The others started to laugh and push the man up and toward him, cheering them both.  
“And no coming out of there until the time is up!” Krem laughed, closing the closet’s door. “We’ll keep an eye on the time!”  
“Is it a bad moment to mention I am actually scared of the dark?” Vahn’s muffled voice filtered through, trying to sound scared but failing miserably.  
“Ask Fenris to hold your hand!” Merrill shouted. “I swear it helps!”  
“Or ask him to hold something else!” Sera roared over the laughter.  
“Do you think it’ll work?” Krem asked as he sat back down.  
“It better or we’ll have to think of something more drastic. Like… A remote cabin, with only one bed and a snowstorm.” Isabela muttered as she refilled her glass.  
“Oh! That won’t do. Vahntiel doesn’t really like trekking and it’ll be months before it snows.” Merrill said in a no-nonsense tone of voice. “I suppose we could lock them inside the shop.” She continued. “At least, they would have some food and water.” She grinned a little too innocently in the ensuing silence to be honest.  
Varric was the first to laugh. “Well said, Daisy. Now then… What are we going to do for 20 minutes?”  
Isabela grinned and pulled out a pack of cards. “How about a round of Wicked Grace?”

*****

Meanwhile, inside the closet, Vahn was definitely holding Fenris. Just, not his hand. “Do you think they figured it out?” he whispered, sliding his hands around the elf’s sides to grab his butt and press the lithe body against his. He felt Fenris’ snort rumble against his throat.  
“I doubt it.” The elf’s voice was soft as well. “They are talking about sending us into the woods, in the middle of a snowstorm, if this doesn’t work.”  
“I hate camping. And the cold.”  
“I’m sure we can find something to keep you warm.” Fenris said, lips brushing Vahn’s under jaw and chin. “In any case, we are stuck here for the moment. Any ideas how we should pass time?”

Vahn chuckled and lifted a hand to cradle the elf’s jaw. “I think I have a few…” He brushed his lips against Fenris’ mouth before realigning himself to deepen the kiss. He felt Fenris’ sigh against his cheek as he wrapped his arms around Vahn’s neck, holding him close.


	2. Kiss Out of Jealousy or Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing what the ritual was about, dealing with Julian's death and resurrection, facing her past and the Masquerade, Saurianne is exhausted.
> 
> And witnessing Asra's memories first hand is the straw that broke the camel's back.
> 
> **SET BETWEEN BOOK XIV and BOOK XV**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:  
> Rough kissing, biting, magic sharing

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_.

The word echoed in her head, pounding around her skull in synch with her feet hitting the marble floors.

Saurianne dashed around a corner, dodging some revellers that hid in the dark alcove to press the curling leaf on the wood panelling on the opposite wall. Thankfully, the panel slid off to reveal a hidden entrance. She quickly stepped inside and closed the panel behind her. She took a few steps inside the dark corridor before coming to a secluded balcony, mostly taken over by vines, well above the Palace’s veranda.

She sat down on the bench closest to the wall and took off her mask to carefully put it down beside her. The last thing she wanted, or needed on top of everything else, was to destroy one of Asra’s gifts because she couldn’t control her temper. She brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

_“You’re angry. Good. Anger can save you when nothing else can. However, you must make sure you’re putting it to good use. And frankly darling, right now, you’re a mess.”_

Voices in her head. Echoes… But from whom? It sounded familiar. So achingly familiar. Firm, with a touch of warmth. And worry. But who was it? Her mother’s?

Saurianne dug her fingers in her hair, pressed her face against her knees and groaned.

She could usually tune them out and focus on whatever task was at hand. She has been steadfastly blocking the voices, the echoes, the flashes for fear focusing on them would cause another headache. Or worse judging by what Asra told her when he tried to restore her memories. She looked up and blinked when she realized she hadn’t had a good night sleep since Nopal. No wonder she was exhausted and running on her nerves, with the trip to the Lazaret, the excitement of the Masquerade, rushing around the Palace’s room to figure out what the ritual had been about and… And witnessing Asra’s memories.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. This was had sparked the outburst downstairs. She glanced at her hands, her lips curling slightly at the sight of actual sparks running across her skin. At least, it was nothing like the showdown that just happened downstairs.

Saurianne glanced up at the sky. A habit so deep ingrained in her she did without thinking. Thankfully, most of the guests believed it was just another part of the festivities. Except for Asra, who had taken a step back, looking at her part surprised, part worried. She took off before he could speak, not trusting herself to answer. Not knowing what to say.

Why was she able to see everyone’s memories? Everyone’s but her own?!  
It was just… so UNFAIR!  
And also, so very stupid…

She sighed, pressed her face against her knees and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on her breathing to calm herself.

“There you are…”

She sighed but did not move. Of course, he would come and find her.

Asra sat down on the bench beside her and took off his mask, putting it away along with hers. “Are you alright? The last time you ‘accidentally’ shot sparks was when that lady tried to take the tiny cake you wanted.”

Saurianne couldn’t help but smile. “It was the last batch of macarons and she was trying to steal them from me.”

Asra hummed but kept quiet.

“… I’m fine.” Saurianne finally said. “Just… felt a little overwhelmed by everything that happened.”

It wasn’t technically a lie. And it sounded a lot much better than ‘ _I’m jealous because you get to remember your past and I can’t_.’ Not to mention she didn’t want to take her frustration out on Asra, simply because he was there.

“I suggest we lock the shop down for a few days when this is over. I think I could sleep for a week.”

Asra chuckled. “We could also return to Nopal, if you want. However, since we can’t leave for now…”

He reached over to take her hand, but she moved it away, shaking her head. “I’m still sparkling. I don’t want to shock you.”  
“You won’t. We can’t have you electrifying the whole palace either…” He managed to grab her hand and tugged gently. “Come here.”

Saurianne chuckled and let him pull her over until she faced him, straddling his thighs. “Alright… what exactly do you have in mind?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. The corner of her mouth twitched, as if she was trying to keep a straight face.  
“Why, helping you discharge of all that pent-up energy, of course.” he said, his eyes wide in a parody of pure innocence, sliding his hands down her back to circle her waist and hold her close. “I’ll be fine.” he continued when she bit down her lower lip.

She suddenly brought her hands up to grab the sides of his face and roughly pressed her lips against his. She felt his gasp brush against the skin of her face as his fingers clutched her hips. She broke off the kiss and searched his face.

Asra looked back at her, eyes dark, and licked his lips. Heat rose inside her chest and pooled in her belly. “I won’t be gentle.” she said, her voice husky in her ears.His eyes went even darker. “I’ll be fine.”

She lunged and claimed his mouth again, cradling his head between her hands. Her magic rose, sparks running up her spine, to the call of Asra’s. It reminded her of a summer storm. The white flash of lightning across a dark sky, the force of heavy rain picked up by strong winds. Now, her mind was the storm, a whirlwind of sensations hitting against her awareness. The warmth of long-fingered hands brushing against the skin of her outer thighs. The hardness pressing against her, under so many layers of silky clothes. His soft moans and her own answering growls. How she loved the sounds he made.

She paused to catch her breath and looked at him, taking in the pupils blown wide, the bright eyes and the flushed skin. “Beautiful…” she whispered, pressing her lips against his chin. She could feel the storm pick up speed again as she wrapped a hand around the back of his head, grabbing his hair and tilted his head back to expose the strong lines of his throat. She run the tip of her tongue against it, up to that little spot right under his ear, and nipped it.

Asra gasped, hips bucking as he grabbed her hips with bruising force, fingers digging in her flesh. Saurianne hummed and flicked her tongue on the same spot before sucking it and worrying the skin with her teeth. She heard his moan. Heard her name stuttered on his lips. He moved to touch her face, but she grabbed his wrist, pinning his hand against the stone wall. Then, just as the tempest of their combined magic reached its climax, she bit him. Asra roared and arched under her. She held on as the energies washed over them.

Saurianne came back to her senses a few moments later. She let go of both Asra’s hand and hair, and she could feel his forehead pressing against her collarbone, his arm loosely wrapped around her back. They stayed there, breathing, hearts beating in perfect unison. Asra muttered something, too low for her to hear but the tickle of his lips against her skin made her smile. “What?”

Asra moved back a little to look back at her. The color on his cheeks and neck had started to recede but was still a little high. Saurianne took note of it, as well as the kiss swollen lips, the too-bright eyes and the (even) more disheveled look. She was feeling quite a little smug about it.  
“I said, we go back to Nopal, or some other remote place, and we lock ourselves in. No helping random passerby. No saving the world. Not that I think you’ll be able to stand and walk around anyway.” he added, his eyes twinkling mischievously.  
“Oh? Bold of you to assume I would be the one unable to move!”

Asra just chuckled and kissed her softly

“I’m serious. Is that a challenge?” she insisted.  
“Hmmmm? More like a guarantee.” He grinned, his eyes dark and full of promise.  
Saurianne felt her breath catch a little. But first… “We have to take care of the ritual.”  
“I know… We better get back downstairs and speak with Nadia. We’ll need her help.”

She sighed and stood up, grabbing both their masks. She handed Asra his before putting hers back on.

“Ready?” he asked, holding a hand toward her. He had smoothed his hair again before putting his mask back on, and straightened his collar, but she could see traces of her bite mark.  
“Let’s do this.” She smiled and took his hand.

 _And I don’t even like goat meat_. She thought, as they headed back to the revelry below.


End file.
